


The Longest Day

by RoadFar



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兔虎，发生于第一季动画结束之后的小故事。<br/>坑……</p><p>名字对照</p><p>狂野之虎／镝木·T·虎彻（ワイルドタイガー / （かぶらぎ·T·こてつ））<br/>巴纳比·布鲁克斯二世（Barnaby Brooks Jr）<br/>又称为巴尼（Banny）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

马贝利克被逮捕后过了六天，也是镝木·T·虎彻发表“辞去英雄工作”的宣言后的第六天。  
本以为可以马上撂挑子走人，可这几天的事情却多得让虎彻连喝水的时间都没了。作为事件的直接当事人接受警方的询问已经是家常便饭，除此之外还有大量的采访、访谈节目等着他，虎彻简直错觉回到了十年前他正当红的时候。  
换在以前，有这样的待遇虎彻会觉得很高兴，这说明自己还是响当当的一个英雄嘛。但现在他对这些已经失去了兴趣——他意识到什么才是对自己更重要的，他现在想做的只有一件事，那就是回家。  
他曾经试着提过几次自己想要回家的事情，但结果是被安排给了更多的访问。阿涅斯真是个可怕的女人，她居然真的能找到那么多的访问需求，把虎彻的通告排得前所未有的满满当当。  
“那不是很好吗，”巴纳比扶了扶自己的眼镜，“虎彻先生是这次事件的关键人物，是最大的英雄，人们都想再多看看你。”他偷偷扭头看了靠在沙发背上装死的虎彻一眼。  
“没那么高级啦。”虎彻摆了摆手，“阿涅斯她只是，那个……榨取我最后的一点价值而已啦。因为我肯定要辞——”  
“嗯。”  
虎彻睁开眼睛，他看到自己的搭档在他身边很放松地坐着，身体微微前倾，嘴角挂着微笑。虎彻犹豫了一会儿，伸出手拍了拍巴纳比的手臂：“那个，巴尼，你真的也要辞掉英雄的工作吗？”  
“嗯，虎彻先生不干了，我也不干了。”  
“为什么啊？你还年轻呢。”虎彻困惑地抓着自己的头发，“KOH就这么跑掉了可不好哦。”  
“那种事情不重要。”巴纳比低下头看着手里的帽子——他捏着虎彻的帽子，这是虎彻刚才放在沙发上的。  
“那你接下去想干嘛？”  
“还没想好。”  
“既然没想好，就别随便辞职啊。”虎彻坐直了身体，“哎呀，你这样搞得我都不好意思辞职了……”  
巴纳比立刻把头转向虎彻：“虎彻先生不走了吗？”  
“不……还是要辞的。”虎彻轻巧地将捏在巴纳比手里的帽子拿了回来戴在头上，猛地跳了起来，“再这样下去就来不及啦。”  
“什么来不及？”  
“和小枫的约定，那个……”虎彻满脸歉意地笑了笑，“和她说好回去一起过新年的，再不走我就要被她骂了。”  
明天就是新年了……巴纳比立刻站了起来。虎彻已经把大衣都拿出来了。  
“虎彻先生！你要……现在走吗？”  
虎彻穿上大衣，还此地无银地把大衣上的帽子拉起来盖在头上，用很轻的声音说：“帮我打掩护啊，巴尼。”  
虎彻抬起手，向巴纳比做了一个挥手告别的动作，配上狂野之虎招牌的笑容。他的手搭在门把手上轻轻转动，在门打开之前，巴纳比已经站在了他的身后。  
“我……我送送你吧，虎彻先生。”巴纳比低头盯着虎彻的领子。  
虎彻愣了一下，然后很高兴地打开了房门：“好啊。”  
*  
比起以前做过的各种任务，逃出阿波罗传媒大楼才是真正的极限之旅。在千辛万苦终于逃出去后，虎彻扶着街角的墙壁直喘气。  
“大叔你不行了吗？”巴纳比擦了擦头上的汗。  
“是不行了啊！”  
巴纳比朝周围张望了一下：“等我一下。”他戴着一顶帽子，将自己的一头金发差不多全都包了进去，然后拉高了衣领，跑进了附近的一家便利店，几分钟后拿着一瓶可乐走了出来。  
“就不买酒了，还要赶路。”巴纳比将可乐递给虎彻，虎彻笑着接过：“谢啦。哎呀这是不是卡丽娜的赞助商啊？上面还有她的照片……”他拧开了瓶盖，二氧化碳争先恐后地跑了出来，虎彻翻过瓶盖看了一眼，“喔喔！巴尼，中奖了耶！再来一瓶！”  
巴纳比面露难色：“虎彻先生……这种时候就别想再来一瓶了，万一被认出来了就跑不掉了哦。”  
虎彻一脸可惜地看着瓶盖：“我从来都没中到过呢……这是第一次中到啊……这个瓶盖我要留着！”他一口气灌下半瓶，抬起手背抹了抹嘴角，“巴尼？你自己不喝啊？”他看了看手里的瓶子，举到巴纳比面前，“喝我的吧！别嫌弃是我喝剩下的哦。”  
“不……不用了。”巴纳比低下头转过身去，“接下去是要去……火车站吗？”  
虎彻将拧紧瓶盖的瓶子放进大衣宽敞的口袋里：“嗯，我要去坐……呃，巴尼，接下去你就不用送了。”  
“为什么？”  
“那个……接下去我要坐公交车去火车站啦，你没坐过公交车吧？”  
巴纳比摇了摇头。  
虎彻拍着巴纳比的肩膀：“那就行啦，送到这儿就可以了，巴尼！谢谢！”说完他就迅速转身，但巴纳比很快抓住了他的衣袖——虎彻的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。  
“我送你去火车站吧虎彻先生！”巴纳比的声音大得有些反常，说完他自己都吓了一跳，小心地看着周围的人是不是在注意他们，过了会儿他小声说，“……坐公交车去。”


	2. Chapter 2

巴纳比从来没有坐过公交车，这并不是什么秘密。  
虎彻为这事拿巴纳比打趣过好几次，但打趣归打趣，却也从来没想过带他去乘一次。  
对多数人来说，坐公交车普通得就像吃饭喝水一样。所以虎彻也没法预测到以如此高龄却初次乘坐公交车的巴纳比会有什么反应——他买了票，带着巴纳比上了车，在车子中间找了个位置站好。  
巴纳比环视了车内一圈，对虎彻说：“站着可以吗？只有我们站着。”  
“啊？当然可以啊……因为没有位子了嘛。”虎彻抓着车内的栏杆，“等下有人下车了就可以坐下了。”  
“不用对号入座吗？”  
“不用啊，又没有买有号的票……”虎彻捂着额头，靠近巴纳比对他低声说话，“我说你啊，还真是从来都没有坐过公交车哦？这些都是常识中的常识了诶。”  
巴纳比低下头不好意思地笑了笑：“啊，是的……以前甚至连公交车里长什么样子都没见过，真的是打出生以来头一次坐公交车……和虎彻先生一起。”  
巴纳比似乎把最后几个字说得特别的重，这应该不是虎彻的错觉。他心里一哆嗦，也不是第一次听巴纳比叫自己的名字了，早就没了不习惯感，但此时此刻却觉得巴纳比说话的调子说不出的怪异——奇妙而又难以捉摸的语气，欲言又止的话尾。  
车到了一站，有人下车，虎彻朝着空位走了过去：“哦，巴尼，有座位了哟。”他毫不客气地坐到了靠窗的位置上，背往后靠伸直了双腿，惬意地闭上了眼睛。  
巴纳比在他身边正襟危坐，等车发动了，有规律的发动机声在车内响起，他小声地问虎彻：“虎彻先生，到火车站还有多久？”  
虎彻略微夸张地叹了口气：“哎，巴尼这么急着就想回去啦。”  
“不是，我只是想知道一下还有多久……”  
“多久什么？”虎彻睁开一只眼睛瞄了一眼目视前方的巴尼，他并没有发现自己正在打量他，虎彻偷偷咧开了嘴，“还有多久可以和勇敢可靠的前辈共处吗？”  
巴纳比点了点头：“是啊。”  
“咦咦——”虎彻叫出了声，坐在他们前面的一个老妇人不满地回头瞪了他一眼。他缩起脖子，看着一脸坦然的巴纳比：“巴尼你最近说话怎么那么肉麻啊！”  
巴纳比皱起眉头：“这句话不是虎彻先生你说的吗？”  
“我只是随口说说，你居然点头了！”  
“那是因为虽然大叔这句话有些地方说得有待斟酌但是大体上意思也差不多所以我就点头了。”  
“那还不是很肉麻啊！”虎彻凑到巴纳比边上，“对了，说到这个我想起来了，还有之前说的那个练习炒饭！”  
巴纳比的脸微微泛红，他扶着自己的眼镜顶住了虎彻的凝视：“大叔你还说我眼睫毛很长呢，这些肉麻的话都是你说出来的！”  
“我那是……都快要昏过去了随口说的，谁让你那时候靠我那么近的！”  
虎彻的下巴几乎已经搁在巴纳比的肩膀上了，他低下视线看了看和自己的肩膀若即若离的虎彻的下巴，深吸一口气说：“有现在那么近——”  
“你们两个有作为成年人的自觉吗？在公交车上不要大声嚷嚷！”前排的老妇人忍无可忍转过头喊了一声，虎彻吓了一跳，一抬头撞上了巴纳比的眼镜，他狼狈地叫唤着捂住自己的额头，巴纳比心有余悸地往边上退了退，扶正了自己的眼镜：“对……对不起。”  
老妇人眯着眼睛瞧了巴纳比一会儿，突然惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你是……”  
巴纳比立刻站了起来：“不不，我什么都不是。”他想也没想就朝着后面走去，虎彻忙不迭地拉着他：“喂，巴尼……”  
巴纳比在晃动的车厢里摇摇摆摆地走到了最后，背靠着车窗站定，舒了一口气。虎彻挤到他的边上：“跑得好快呀，小兔子。”  
“别这么叫我了，虎彻先生。”巴纳比低下头，“刚才虎彻先生也太得意忘形了。”  
“嗯？我？是我吗？”  
“嘘……”巴纳比把手指竖在自己的嘴前，“再说下去，真的要被别人发现啦。”  
虎彻打着哈哈：“哎呀反正别人也不知道我是谁啦……”他停下话头，看见巴纳比盯着他看，过了会儿又移开了视线。  
“巴尼？你是不是有什么话要说啊？”虎彻挠着头，“你说出来嘛，这样憋着我都觉得累诶。”  
“没什么。”巴纳比看了会儿面前的地板，又开始看着车窗外的风景。  
虎彻知道他不会再开口，只好也百无聊赖地观察起车内的乘客。刚才批评过他们的老妇人带着个活蹦乱跳的小女孩，应该还没有小枫大，小女孩穿着漂亮的公主裙在椅子上爬上爬下，看起来是要到城郊的游乐场去玩；车门后边坐着一个高中生模样的少年，戴着耳机晃悠着腿，手上挂着什么东西，还随着音乐甩来甩去；一对看起来和虎彻一样是要去坐火车的夫妻坐在车子的后排，身边放着一个挺大的行李箱，丈夫的头靠在妻子肩膀上，车身的晃动正是绝佳的催眠……  
巴纳比突然回头看着虎彻：“什么？”  
“啊？”  
“你刚才说什么，虎彻先生？”巴纳比紧张地看着虎彻，发现他一脸茫然，“不是你说的吗？”  
虎彻用力摇头：“大叔我什么都没说哦。”  
“那你……有没有听到……”巴纳比闭紧了眼睛，用手指揉挤眼角，“你听到了吗？”  
“……听到什么啊？”虎彻扭过头来盯着巴纳比的脸看，“巴尼？听到什么啦？”  
巴纳比轻轻摇了摇头：“虎彻先生，没有听到啊。”他睁开眼睛，突然出现在他面前的虎彻的脸吓得他一怔，他推开虎彻，“我……我去一下洗手间。”  
“等等，”虎彻拉住他的手，“公交车上怎么有厕所啦。”  
“怎么没有吗？”巴纳比指了指自己面前不远处，“那不就是吗？”  
虎彻吃惊得说不出话来。在巴纳比手指所指之处、靠着后车门的地方，一间门口写着“洗手间”的小房子就安安稳稳地站在那里。  
*  
“这……这怎么可能？”虎彻揉了揉自己的眼睛，“公交车上怎么会有厕所的啊？”  
巴纳比轻轻拉开虎彻的手往洗手间走去，虎彻跟在他的身后：“这不可能啊……”  
巴纳比打开了洗手间的门，虎彻探头进去看，狭小的洗手间只能容纳一个人，但确实是个洗手间没错。  
虎彻拍着门板，斩钉截铁地说：“这不可能！”  
“什么不可能……”巴纳比的一条腿已经迈进了洗手间，“虎彻先生，你能让一下吗？”在他拉上门的瞬间，虎彻踏上一步也挤了进去，顺手把门关上了。  
“虎……虎彻先生！你干嘛？”  
虎彻没理睬巴纳比，自顾自地检查着洗手间里的每一个角落，边拍打边嘀咕：“什么时候装的……不可能啊……应该……没有排水系统吧？”  
车用洗手间根本容不下两个人，更何况虎彻还在不停乱动。他用力踩着地面，一点都没在意自己几乎是靠在巴纳比的身上到处拍拍打打。眼看着他就要把巴纳比的眼镜碰下来了，巴纳比拉住他转身面向自己：“虎彻先生，别乱动了。”  
“巴尼！我跟你说啊，公交车上是没有厕所的……”  
“可你就站在里面不是吗？”  
“所以我不明白啊……这怎么可能呢……”虎彻困惑地拿下帽子捏在手里转悠，过了会儿才意识到巴纳比站着一动没动。  
“巴尼？你还是要上厕所吗？”  
巴纳比推了推眼镜：“你站在这里我没法……用。”  
“对不起哦巴尼……”虎彻拍了拍他的肩膀，“不习惯和别人合用洗手间吧。”巴纳比窘迫地缩起肩膀，虎彻不依不饶地轻拍他的脸颊，“哎呀，小兔子脸红了呀。”  
巴纳比手捏成了拳头，忍耐了许久才把手搭在了门上：“快点出去啦大叔。”  
虎彻笑着挤出了洗手间，脚离开的瞬间巴纳比就把门反锁上了。他一回头看见车内的人都用可疑的眼神看着他，赶忙把帽子戴了回去，低头匆匆几步走回之前站着的角落。  
虎彻的视线所及范围内，那间厕所刺眼地站着。  
——公交车上有厕所吗？  
他突然开始怀疑起自己的记忆了。


	3. Chapter 3

巴纳比站在只能容纳一人的车用洗手间里，看着镜子里自己的脸发呆。  
追求新的生活……他摘掉眼镜，拧开水龙头，把冰凉的水泼在脸上，让水顺着自己的脸颊滴下来，重新落回水池里。  
现在还没找到。  
只是顺口说的——作为脱口而出的宣言的借口，一个自己听着都觉得不靠谱的借口。  
巴纳比擦干了脸上的水，拉开了门，看见虎彻站在先前他站着的地方，眼睛直直地盯着他的方向。看到他出来，虎彻抬起一只手，冲着他咧嘴一笑。  
巴纳比一度非常厌恶虎彻的笑容，无时无刻，随时随地，哪怕大祸临头大敌当前，都能笑得那么坦然。  
其实是非常让人安心的笑容，看到了就觉得什么都不用担心，就觉得任何问题都一定能解决……哪怕他总是用最笨的办法。  
如果可以……如果……  
巴纳比回以微笑，快步走到虎彻身边，刚站稳脚步，虎彻就神秘兮兮地问他：“厕所，没问题吧？”  
巴纳比坚定地点头：“没问题，大叔。我完好无损地从里面出来了，你要检查吗？”  
虎彻眨了眨眼睛：“……可以吗？”  
“你……”巴纳比无奈地叹气，“你要检查哪里啊……”  
虎彻已经走到了洗手间边上，再一次开始左看右看，直到有人过来要用洗手间，他才讪讪地跑了回来。  
“满意了吗？”  
“我不知道诶。”虎彻歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，“好像没什么问题？”  
巴纳比轻轻拉了一下虎彻的手臂：“那去吃饭吧。”  
“等等等等！”虎彻大叫着抱住了巴纳比的手臂——他把半个身体都压在了巴纳比的背上，“吃饭？去哪儿吃饭？怎么回事这到底是？”  
巴纳比慢慢扬起下巴朝前面努了努，顺着他指的方向，虎彻看见车厢两侧布置着宽敞的餐桌，洁白的桌布上放着烛台和光洁如镜的餐具，戴着高高厨师帽的大厨推着装满东西的餐车走到每一桌边上，送上可口的食物。  
“虎彻先生有什么想吃的吗？”  
“我想吃……不，等等啊巴尼！”虎彻拦在巴纳比的面前，“这绝对不对劲，公交车上是不会提供食物的……不对，这哪是公交车！”  
巴纳比皱起眉头：“不是吗？”  
“醒醒啦巴尼，”虎彻抬起双手拍着巴纳比的脸颊，“你应该坐过的吧？那种，高级特快列车什么的？”  
巴纳比环视车厢，不置可否地摇头：“很小的时候坐过城际特快……虎彻先生，我有点糊涂了。”  
“我也糊涂了，”虎彻压低了帽子，从口袋里掏出两张车票，“还好车票没有糊涂。”  
胡乱塞进口袋的车票被打开展平放在手心里，巴纳比看得清清楚楚，那是两张公交车票。  
“这是……”  
“我们上了公交车，但这里怎么看都是高级列车。”虎彻把票子收进了口袋里，“我不知道都发生了什么。”  
巴纳比沉默地为推着餐车的大厨让出了通行的道路，等大厨经过他们身边时一把揪住了他的衣领，餐车被他撞翻在地，食物洒得到处都是，发出的巨响惊动了车厢内其他的乘客——那些不知从哪儿冒出来的乘客们。  
他压着大厨的脖子问他：“这到底怎么回事？这趟列车开到哪儿去？”  
大厨冲着他慢慢笑了，他说的话和突然响起的车内广播完全重合了起来：“欢迎您搭乘永远特快，我们会为您提供无微不至的服务，有任何需要，请随时向我们的工作人员提出。祝您旅途愉快。”  
“——才怪啊！”虎彻挤开了巴纳比按住了大厨有些臃肿的身躯，“我明明乘的是公交车，怎么会变成特快列车啦！这样会让我误了回家的火车啊！这车开到哪儿去啦！”  
大厨不慌不忙地开口，和车内广播完全重合共鸣的声音让人心浮气躁：“终点站是永远。”  
虎彻将大厨推到了一边，在身边的椅子上坐了下来，心烦意乱地用手指敲着桌子：“我完全摸不到头脑。”  
“应该……不是恐怖袭击。”巴纳比在虎彻的边上坐下，刚才被惊吓到的乘客都偷偷地看着他俩，巴纳比用冷冰冰的神情瞪着他们，有几个乘客赶忙把头都别回去了。  
虎彻一下子站起来：“巴尼，我们下车吧。”他朝着单节车厢的一头走去，拉开车厢的隔门后便朝着紧急停车的按钮砸去——按钮一点反应都没有。  
“怎么回事？”虎彻锲而不舍地砸了几次，按钮都没有任何动静，他苦恼地转过头，“巴尼，来……帮个忙！”  
巴纳比用各种方法都试了一次——按照说明书的方法按压，使出蛮力撞击，拿起边上的灭火器砸上去，面前的门依旧纹丝不动。他把没用的灭火器丢掉，擦了一把头上的汗：“虎彻先生……”  
“到处都透着不对劲儿啊。”虎彻咬着牙说完这句话，车内广播突然又响了起来：“亲爱的乘客们，请坐到自己的位置上，不要在门口乱动哟。”  
“混蛋！在哪儿看着我们啊！”虎彻朝车顶大喊，下一瞬间身体周围就爆射开强烈的蓝色光芒，他压低身体重心后猛朝上跃去，挟带着百倍神力的拳头狠狠击打在车顶，震耳欲聋的巨响从头顶蔓延开来扩散到了整趟列车。巴纳比紧紧握住了身边的扶手，虎彻开始使用能力的时候他也进入了百倍神力状态，此时此刻，除了撞击声造成的连绵不绝的共鸣，他清楚听见车厢内各处此起彼伏的议论纷纷。  
虎彻紧锁着眉头从毫发无伤的车顶跳了下来，落到巴纳比面前时愣了愣：“巴尼，你怎么也使用能力——”  
巴纳比一把拉开身边通往其他车厢的隔门，朝着车厢内大喊：“喂！你们都是认真的吗！你们不觉得不对劲吗！”  
细碎的议论声停止了，但没过多久，一个戴着眼镜、看起来相当斯文的青年男子站了起来：“你们俩才不对劲吧！在列车里大肆搞破坏，想害死全车的人吗？”  
他的手就指在拍打着身上灰尘的虎彻身上，虎彻一呆：“诶？我？不是……我没想搞破坏啦……”  
“这辆车有问题，”巴纳比表现着最大限度的耐心，“你们还记得自己要在哪站下车吗？看过自己的车票吗？”  
说话的男子迟疑了，更多的乘客开始掏摸自己的车票，穿着公主裙的小女孩在座位上跳着叫着：“奶奶，我的票呢，我的票呢！”她的奶奶一把搂住她将她牢牢抱在怀里，浑身颤抖地看着站在车厢一头的虎彻和巴纳比——她终于认出了巴纳比的脸，怯生生地指着他说：“你……你是巴纳比？”  
“巴纳比？”戴着眼镜的斯文男子上下打量着巴纳比，“你是英雄吗？那么你后面的那位，难道就是你的赔偿金英雄搭档？这样的话，”他侧过身去扫了虎彻几眼，嘴角挂着不怀好意的笑容，“果然货真价实啊。”  
巴纳比朝着男子迈出了一条腿，虎彻从背后拉住他：“巴尼！”巴纳比用力甩开了虎彻的手，一步一步慢慢走到了男子面前，借着身高居高临下地俯视着男子：“别这样说我的搭档。”  
“还是‘搭档’呀。”男子把手伸进了口袋掏出了自己的车票，再度开口时，他的声音和车内广播融为一体，“你要不要我的车票？终点站是永远。”  
他把车票放到了巴纳比的手心里。车票闪着让人目眩神迷的光，上面只写了一个词，“永远”。  
巴纳比怔怔地看着手心里的车票，这是从未见过的漂亮东西，光是凝视着，就让人心生快乐，若是握紧在手心，感觉似乎能打开乐园之门。  
“巴尼！”  
巴纳比猛地惊醒，他看着手心里的票——只是一张薄薄的普通的纸片而已，很快他的另一只手被握住——虎彻站在他背后，一脸焦急地看着他：“别和市民吵架啊！”  
“啊……我，我不要这个。”巴纳比手忙脚乱地将那张纸片塞回男子身上，男子满脸的难以置信，僵硬地站着：“你不要吗？真的不要吗？”  
巴纳比往后退了两步，用力地摇头：“不要，不要。根本没有名叫‘永远’的终点。”  
男子脸上露出了古怪的神情，他挑起一边的眉毛，然后他就像一面镜子一般突然裂开了，眉毛断成了两截，身体随之错位，咔嚓咔嚓的声音不绝于耳——就连他身边的车厢都跟着裂开了。  
他背后的乘客们尖叫着四处逃窜，碎裂的车顶开始小块小块地往下掉，终于有大块的车顶支撑不住掉了下来，虎彻像一枚子弹一样冲了出去，把就站在正下方的穿公主裙的小女孩一把抱住滚到了一边。  
整个车厢正在以惊人的速度分崩离析。巴纳比站在车厢中间却觉得挪不动脚步，他看见到处奔逃的乘客从他身边经过，更多的乘客也碎成了一团团的碎片最后化成细小的结晶在空气中消弭于无形，碎掉的车厢之外，是一片漆黑。  
巴纳比浑身突然涌起刺骨的寒冷，就像被拖进冰窖一般，恐惧如同冰水，无孔不入渗透进他的身体。  
他终于回过神来，能力已经消失了，他在越来越暗的车厢里逆着人流奔跑——虎彻抱着小女孩倒向了那个方向，巴纳比大声叫着虎彻的名字：“虎彻先生！……大叔！”  
惨叫声和不断的坍塌交织成让人头昏脑胀的悲鸣，压得人喘不过起来，巴纳比好不容易才听见某个角落传来微弱的回应。他焦急地朝角落跑去，刚踏进一块碎裂的地面，整个人就跌了进去，像掉进了深不见底的陷阱——最后跌落在一团柔软的东西上面。  
“哇！”  
“虎彻先生？是你吗？你没事吧！”  
“……没事啦。”  
“有哪里疼吗？任何地方？”  
“没有地方疼啊我……你先从我身上下去好吗？”  
巴纳比等了一会儿让自己的眼睛适应黑暗的环境，不久后他终于看清楚面前的人是虎彻，没有受伤，至少没有外伤，只是因为自己压在他身上，所以他看起来有些痛苦。  
巴纳比二话不说就死死抱住了虎彻——力气大得他自己都有点没法呼吸。  
“我真的……没受伤。”虎彻几乎是以必死的心情才把这句话说出来，巴纳比终于松手，他摸着虎彻的脸，说话的声音都在发抖：“我、我以为虎彻先生也要碎掉了。”  
“你再用力点我真的要碎掉啦！”  
“你是真的吗？”  
“当然是真的啊！”虎彻不满地嘟囔，“问别人是真的之前先证明一下自己啊。”  
巴纳比忙不迭地点头：“我是真的，”他拉着虎彻的手放到自己脸上，“是真的啊，虎彻先生。”  
虎彻的手指在他的脸上来回蹭了几下，然后手指慢慢插进他的头发里，轻轻揉了揉他的头发，做完这些的虎彻开心地笑了：“嗯，是我的小兔子。”  
巴纳比听见自己从刚才开始就猛跳个不停的心渐渐平缓下来了，他重新勾住虎彻的脖子，把头埋在他肩膀上小声说：“太好了。”  
“还没好呢。”虎彻苦笑着把手边一直护着的什么推到巴纳比边上，是刚才他救下的小女孩，她正用手捂着脸，小声地啜泣着，肩膀一抽一抽的。  
“她要找她的奶奶。”虎彻用拇指很小心地抹掉了小女孩脸上的泪水，“走吧，我们还得找到出去的路。”


	4. Chapter 4

靠的近一点，就能看清对方。但是这之外的一切都是黑漆漆的。  
靠得太近了。巴纳比的呼吸都落在虎彻的皮肤上。虎彻抬起眼睑看着眼前的巴纳比，他一动不动地站在虎彻面前，视线也没从他身上移开半秒。  
虎彻拉着小女孩的手转了个身，低着头招呼巴纳比：“先随便走走看吧？”  
巴纳比立刻跟了上来，每迈一步，手臂都会碰触到虎彻的腰背。  
虎彻微微皱眉，然后他把另一只手伸向身后，握住了巴纳比的手：“这里……到底是哪里啊。”  
“不知道，也不像车外，”巴纳比轻轻张开手指，插到虎彻的手指之间，慢慢收拢手掌，握紧，“不像是真实的世界。”  
“诶？！不是真的吗？”虎彻扭头看了巴纳比一眼，“像模拟训练一样？”  
“嗯，这地面非常光滑平整，刚才的事故也没有留下任何残骸……周围没有一丝光线，但是我能看清你。”  
“这么一说还真的……”虎彻停下了步子踌躇着，相当为难地拉了拉自己的手，“巴尼，那个，松一下手。”  
“为什么？”  
“这里有个门啊……那就，巴尼，你开一下？”  
巴纳比凝神看着虎彻示意的方向，什么都没有，他伸手过去，捞到的只有空气。  
“哪里有门啊，虎彻先生。”  
“就在这里啊？”虎彻用力将手抽开，对着面前的一片漆黑一推，黑暗中裂开一道缝，光线从黑暗的另一头漏了进来，落在门正前方的虎彻身上。  
虎彻拉着小女孩走进了光线之中：“咦，好像回到车上了啊，巴尼！”  
巴纳比刚走进这片光线，那扇凭空出现的门就在他背后消失了，身后没留下任何痕迹，他们正站在那辆普通的公交车中间。  
小女孩的奶奶正在不远处的位子上坐着，不停用手帕擦着眼睛，那对应该也是要去火车站的年轻夫妻正在她身边安慰她。虎彻手边的小女孩看见自己的奶奶，立刻松开虎彻的手，朝着自己的奶奶跑了过去。  
“奶奶！”  
小女孩的奶奶把小女孩紧紧抱在怀里，过了会儿才抬头，擦干净了眼角的泪水对虎彻他们说：“谢谢你们，没有你们我都不知道该怎么办了。”  
虎彻几乎是立刻就眉开眼笑了，开心得有点忘形：“不用谢！谁让我们是英——”  
他硬生生截住话头，和巴纳比大眼瞪小眼，然后灰溜溜地转回车尾。巴纳比靠在他边上，身体非要和虎彻的身体倚在一起。  
“好像恢复正常了，虎彻先生。”  
“哎，那刚才到底是怎么回事呢……”虎彻抬起头长吁短叹，看到车顶时突然露出像见到鬼一样的表情，“巴尼！还没结束！”  
巴纳比急忙也抬头，在车顶看到一个倒挂着的轮盘——赌场里的轮盘赌以车顶为基生长着，就连跃动的小球都违抗了地心引力，在不停旋转的轮盘间跳动。  
*  
这太超现实了。  
巴纳比闭上眼睛摇了摇头，再度睁开时，车厢已经拉长到看不到尽头，原先的乘客都消失了。他伸开手指，用指节轻碰虎彻的手背，扶稳了自己的眼镜：“看来真的轮到我们出场了，虎彻先生。”  
“是啊。”虎彻把帽子戴正，“一定躲在什么地方——那家伙。”  
两人迈开步子向前跑去，跑过的地方在身后迅速消失，车尾如同一头不祥的野兽一直在他们背后紧追不放，跑了半天就像原地踏步。  
虎彻渐渐停下脚步，拉住巴纳比的袖子弯下腰不停喘气，再抬起头的时候一脸抱歉：“对不起啊小兔子……大叔有点跑不动，让我休息一下……”  
巴纳比朝着虎彻走近一步，表情看起来像是要吃人。虎彻绿着脸往后退，退无可退之际只能靠着车窗，伸出一只手抵着巴纳比的身体：“巴尼，怎么回事……靠太近了！”  
“我……虎彻先生要我抱着你吗？”  
“不用，真的，我已经休息好了！”巴纳比不依不饶地贴了过来，虎彻捏紧了拳头砸在身后的车窗上，“巴尼！”  
巴纳比突然抬起了手，虎彻连眨眼都来不及，眼睁睁看着巴尼的拳头朝着他的脸挥了过来——擦过他的耳朵，砸在他后面的车窗上，车窗连同车体顿时都碎了一地，紧紧依着车窗的虎彻站立不稳，往后倒去，巴纳比已经伸手捞住他的腰抱住了他，在他倒地之前托住了他的身体。  
两人在地上滚成了一团，并没有如想象一般掉到车外，而是落在了一片白茫茫的空间里——和之前漆黑一片的世界完全相反。  
虎彻急躁地拉扯巴纳比的手：“怎么回事？！”  
巴纳比按住他的身体，伏在他的耳边轻声说：“刚才看到你背后的车窗上有人影……我想是那家伙在偷看。”  
巴纳比的手抱得死紧，没有一点松开的意思。虎彻动了动腿，就连腿都被巴纳比压住了，他对着巴纳比叹了口气：“巴尼，怎么回事呢，你……”  
“大叔前几天受了伤，我怕你再闪到腰。”  
“我没那么没用啊！”  
“不怕一万，就怕万一。”  
“巴尼……”虎彻的手犹豫着，最终还是没有放在巴纳比的头上，他轻轻推巴纳比的腰，笑得有点勉强，“别那么肉麻……大叔可吃不消。”  
巴纳比抬起头，满脸的生气又好像是失望，虎彻心虚地转过头，奋力挣扎了几下推开了巴纳比，没话找话地絮絮叨叨：“啊，那家伙到底是什么呢，是个NEXT吗？”  
巴纳比松开手，看着虎彻坐起来把衣服拉平把帽子戴正，再没拿正眼瞧他，他说话的声调里都透着失落：“大概是吧，一个分不清现实和想象的NEXT。”  
“还有这样的NEXT啊……”虎彻手撑在地上一跃站了起来，“搞得乱糟糟的，现在这又是哪里啊？感觉到了什么了不得的地方呢。”他走到巴纳比身边，伸手拉住他的手，“赶快把那家伙找出来吧，你耽搁得太久了……”  
巴纳比磨磨蹭蹭地才站起身，小声嘀咕着：“一点都不久。”虎彻歪着头凑过来：“你在说什么啊？”  
“我说一点都不久……一点都不够。”  
虎彻尴尬地看着巴纳比，他的表情又是那种认真得容不得一点玩笑的样子，虎彻不解地挠了挠头：“已经好几个小时了吧？再不解决事情快点回去，新年——”  
“反正新年也是我一个人过，根本没所谓的。”巴纳比托了托眼镜，“但是和虎彻先生告别，这种事情我完全没做好准备。”  
“……啊？怎么突然说起这个……”  
“是你先突然提起要不当英雄回去了，”巴纳比往虎彻跟前靠了一步，“你就要回家了，就在今天的某个时候，我得和你说再见了……”  
虎彻难堪地沉默了一会儿，重新露出笑容拍着巴纳比的手臂：“我会经常来看小兔子你的嘛，再见又不是再也不见！”  
巴纳比跟着笑了笑，勉强地提起了嘴角：“来我那个空空荡荡的家看我是吗？”  
虎彻接不上话，巴纳比慢慢低下头，视线不知落在地上的哪处：“还是没法想象啊，大叔不在身边的日子……要是今天永远过不完就好了。”  
啊。真的把藏在心底的念头说出来了。  
*  
心里像被这句话狠狠砸了一下，虎彻收起了笑脸，皱起眉头看着面前的搭档，尽管比他还要高大，可缩着肩膀垂着头的样子看起来和小孩子无异，全身上下源源不断地冒出一种名为“悲伤”的情绪，明显得他都能看得清清楚楚。  
“什么呀。原来你一直在想的就是这个。”虎彻伸出手搂住巴纳比的肩膀，“我还等着你做炒饭给我吃呢，你可别忘了啊。”  
“我从来都没有忘记过。”  
“哦！对了！巴尼没有来过大叔的家吧，一定要来啊，用院子里刚收上来的菜做的炒饭最好吃了！”  
“……大叔，你只会做炒饭吗？”  
“哈哈，大叔我能把任何东西都放进炒饭里哦。”虎彻抱紧了巴纳比，“没有重复口味的，每种都要来尝尝哦。”  
“说到一定要做到啊。”巴纳比把脸埋在虎彻的肩膀上，用很轻的声音说，嘴唇蹭在虎彻的颈根上。  
虎彻的身体微微颤抖，他的手落在巴纳比的头发上：“没问题，巴尼。所以我们先出去吧。”  
哗啦啦——！  
虎彻警觉地抬头，周围白花花的光亮里，隐隐透出一些灰暗的影子，伴随着一阵接着一阵的巨大响声，在身体周围时隐时现。他找到了灰影最为集中的方向，迈开步子走了过去，巴纳比在他身后刚叫了一声就没了声音。  
虎彻回头看时，被自己看到的东西惊呆了：白晃晃的空气中间凭空裂开好多道口子，灰黑色的影子就像有了生命一般从裂口中流泻下来，汇聚在一起变成一个摇摆不停的人形，伸出奇形怪状的手按在了巴纳比的嘴上。虎彻冲了过去照着黑影疑似腹部的地方狠狠揍了一拳，黑影立刻就发出空洞的叫声，松开了巴纳比，被勒住脖子的巴纳比迅速挣脱了那些黑影，跑出了包围圈，在虎彻身边不住地咳嗽。  
“我不是在做梦吧！”虎彻扶着巴纳比，“刚才那是？真的？假的？那是个NEXT吗？”  
“我不知道……”巴纳比擦着嘴角站直了身体，“突然就那么……冒出来了。”  
虎彻朝着身边张望，现在他能看清楚那些灰影是怎么回事了——比明亮的空间更为白亮的一道道闪电撕裂了飘忽不停的空气，露出藏在后面的一团团灰暗无光的东西，那些东西流淌出来汇聚在一起，变成一个个的人形——迈着缓慢的步子，朝着虎彻他们逼近。  
虎彻拉着巴纳比朝着反方向逃去，边逃边纳闷地喊：“从刚才开始我就没弄明白，这个NEXT到底为了什么弄成这样啦！？”  
“你觉得我会知道吗虎彻先生！”  
巴纳比话刚说完，一个声音突然在他们头顶响起：“你怎么会不知道呢？”  
虎彻愣住了，思考了几秒后恍然大悟：“这不是刚才那个车内广播？是吧，巴纳比？”他兴奋地转向巴纳比，巴纳比已经停下脚步，紧蹙眉头盯着不远处的一团灰影。  
“是你吧？一开始在我耳边啰啰嗦嗦的家伙。”巴纳比朝灰影走去，“是你把这里变成这样的吧？为什么要这么做？”  
灰影一下子消失了，很快在巴纳比的背后出现，声音变得有些飘忽：“不是你自己说希望今天永远不会结束吗？”  
“我……我什么时候说的？”  
“你一上车，我就听到了。”灰影突然出现在巴纳比的身边，碰了他一下又远远躲开，“你希望今天永远不会结束……我也这么希望。我们有一样的愿望，所以我就……实现了它。”  
巴纳比几乎是暴怒了，他突然抓住背后的那团灰影——居然抓到了实体，他将灰影狠狠按在地上，举起拳头不要命地揍了下去，拳头击中人肉的声音清楚地传了过来。  
“这是你想要的现实呀！”灰影显出了哭腔，“你不就想要今天永远不结束，和他一直在一起吗？”  
“不是，不是这样的！”巴纳比压住那团灰影——看起来可笑之极，他就像趴在一团云雾之上，但仍然费劲地在殴打这团云雾，“你根本曲解了我的意思——我也不需要你帮我实现！”  
“闭嘴，你闭嘴……”灰影哭哭啼啼地叫喊着，周围有越来越多响应的声音，虎彻才发现更多从被撕裂的空气里爬出来的灰影已经将他们团团围住，都大声哭喊着“闭嘴”，源源不绝的灰影聚集在一起越变越大，很快，一个巨人般的拳头出现在巴纳比的附近，瞄准了他，急速冲了过来。  
虎彻想也没想就拦到了巴纳比身前，时间已经不够他拉着巴纳比逃跑，他迅速弯曲膝盖，准备发动能力硬接下这一击。没等他想出第二种解决办法，拳头已经到了他面前，虎彻睁大了眼睛：“咦咦咦！”  
下一秒，他被拳头给打飞了出去。


	5. Chapter 5

“虎彻先生！”  
巴纳比松开了手中抓着的灰影朝虎彻跑去。  
虎彻落下的地方被一片刺眼的光芒严严实实地罩住，光线里有一股惊人的力量，让人没法靠近半步。巴纳比用上了全部的力气才硬是推开了那股强烈地抗拒着他的力量，他冲到了虎彻身边，等光芒渐渐褪去，他看见虎彻趴在地上，像是气息全无。  
巴纳比紧张地把虎彻翻过来扶起，说话的声音都开始哆嗦：“怎么了？……虎彻先生？”  
他的手颤抖着摸到虎彻的脸上，努力控制着自己的力道，抚摸的动作像是生怕自己会碰碎虎彻。虎彻躺在巴纳比的臂弯里一动不动，下一秒钟，他突然睁开了一只眼睛。  
“不、不好意思啊巴尼……明明已经过了一个小时了，但是能力居然没有发动……”虎彻抬起手擦了擦自己的脸——脸上倒是什么伤都没有，他挤出一个虚弱的笑容，“好像已经彻底不行了啊……”  
巴尼眼睛都直了，他开始在虎彻的身上到处摸来摸去，虎彻推着他的手：“你，你干嘛……？”  
“我看看……有没有受伤……”  
“没受伤，真的，真的没受伤！”虎彻用力推开巴纳比，“好得不能再好啦！”  
巴纳比跌坐在地上，视线依然略微发直，他的手搭上了虎彻的额头：“别骗我啊，虎彻先生。”  
“我哪会骗你啦。”  
“那刚才为什么一副要死的样子……”  
“呃……”虎彻不好意思地笑了笑，“因为刚才被揍飞的时候……真的是以为这次要完蛋啦。那拳头那么大！你看到了吗？”  
虎彻手舞足蹈地比划着，看来是没什么问题了。巴纳比收回了自己搭在虎彻头上的手，虎彻略比他高一些的体温让他松了口气。  
他心有余悸地瞪着虎彻：“开什么玩笑，大叔，这种感觉……我可不想再来一次了。”  
“没有开玩笑啊！刚才我也是生死关头啊！突然能力就用不出来了诶！”虎彻激动地挥舞拳头，“当时真的觉得死定了都来不及跟你说句话——”  
“是什么？”巴纳比凑到虎彻面前，“是什么话？”  
虎彻闭上了嘴，在打算后退之前腿就被巴纳比拉住，他尴尬地笑：“没什么。”  
巴纳比松开了虎彻的腿，慢慢挪动几步坐到虎彻边上，压低了视线像是在自言自语：“别再做这种事了，虎彻先生。别再挡在我面前……”  
“那个是……搭档的条件反射嘛。”  
“别再这样……那太可怕了。你闭着眼睛躺着，我以为我又失去你了，我就是这个世界上最没用的人。”  
“别这么说！哪有那么惨嘛……”虎彻不满地反驳着，“我只是闭着眼睛休息一下而已。”  
“在我看来一次比一次更糟糕。”巴纳比坚定地摇头。  
“是你想太多啦！”  
“并不是那样的，我是基于现实考虑——”  
虎彻突然直挺挺地躺倒在地，巴纳比几乎屏住了呼吸，他扑到虎彻身边小心翼翼探手去摸他的颈动脉，尚未碰触到脖子虎彻已经捏住了他的手腕，咧开嘴笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“还说不是想太多吗？我只是累了想躺一会儿。”虎彻闭上眼睛，再度睁开时变得神采奕奕，“真像一个梦啊。”  
巴纳比反手压住虎彻的手，俯下身去吻他。  
头一秒，虎彻震惊得忘记了呼吸的方式。巴纳比的嘴唇凉得有些不自然，落在他的嘴唇上，用力地来回厮磨，胆怯的舌尖在他的唇缝间来回舔过，找到缝隙后便战战兢兢地钻了进去。巴纳比的身体抖得厉害，他完全丧失了对呼吸节奏的控制——鼻尖蹭在虎彻的脸上，身体的重量也压在了虎彻身上，虎彻的下巴被他捏住——他的拇指无意识地揉弄着虎彻的胡子。  
虎彻听见自己心跳得飞快，他紧紧闭上眼睛又用力睁开，巴纳比的脸依然在他的正前方，金色的头发落在他的脸上像无数个细小的撩拨人心的触手，他能感觉到自己的体温在升高，他莫名其妙地伸出舌头和侵入自己嘴里的巴纳比的舌头搅在了一起——这是如此的顺理成章，就像一件再平常不过的事情。  
巴纳比仿佛高空走钢丝一般地控制着这个吻，他在难以维系自己的呼吸时意犹未尽地停止，嘴唇发抖视线模糊，他抬起头看着终于能正常呼吸的虎彻——他微张着湿润的嘴唇，呼吸的频率都比平时快了好多。  
“真像一个梦。”巴纳比情不自禁地触摸虎彻的嘴角，“简直难以确定真假……触感那么真实，可是反应又太假了，大叔你完全没生气呢。”  
虎彻确定自己的体温又升高了，但说不好是因为什么。有热血上冲到他的脑袋里，他大声吼着：“谁说我没生气啊！”边说边猛地坐起，手上的拳头往巴纳比的脸招呼了过去。  
巴纳比没有闪躲，结结实实的一拳几乎打飞了他的眼镜。他捂着脸慢慢把头转过来，手托着眼镜挡住了表情，虎彻急忙拉住他的衣袖：“对、对不起小兔子！你……别跑啊。”  
巴纳比放下手，脸上被打的地方通红一片，嘴角的笑容看起来有些滑稽：“我不会——”  
“咦？巴尼你的手怎么了？”虎彻打断了巴纳比的话，抓着他的手翻来覆去地看，掌心、指关节，到处是擦伤、淤肿，就像他刚才赤手空拳和铜墙铁壁战斗过一样。  
“刚才忘记和你说了，”巴纳比看了看自己的掌心，“我的能力也用不出来了。”  
“……什么？”虎彻反反复复地看着手表,“怎么会……一小时明明已经过了啊？”  
巴纳比摇摇头：“不知道是怎么回事……突然用不出能力，心里有成百上千的力气，都用不出来……只能看着你又因为我受伤。”  
“我没有受伤！”虎彻严正地抗议。  
“那实在是太好了。”  
巴纳比沉静地注视着虎彻，翠绿色的眼睛里燃烧着永远不会熄灭的热情。时间在此刻变得越来越慢，虎彻听见巴纳比最温暖的声音在耳边一遍遍地回荡，那实在是太好了。  
就快要招架不住了。  
“巴尼，那个……刚才……”虎彻抓乱了自己本就够乱的头发，“对不起啊，不该打你。”  
“没关系的，虎彻先生。”巴纳比搂住虎彻的肩膀，“我可以再吻你吗？”  
“诶？现在？那个……巴纳比先生我们是不是先把事情解决……”虽然有些惊讶，但虎彻并没有推开巴纳比。他放松了力道，轻轻叹气：“你真的希望今天永远不会结束吗?”  
巴纳比愣了一下：“你听到了？”  
“说那么大声谁听不见啊。”  
巴纳比有些难为情地低下头：“是的……我不希望你离开。”  
“笨蛋，”虎彻伸手揉着巴纳比的头发，“那跟我一起回老家不就行了嘛。还可以一起过新年呢！”  
“……可以吗？”  
“反正你说你回去也是一个人过年啊。”  
“那就打扰了……”巴纳比站了起来，“炒饭，一定要做给我吃啊。”  
*  
周围的空气早就被先前的闪电撕碎了，以怪异的固体形态破败地落在地上，整个空间就像刚刚经历了一场严重的地震。  
空气的废墟在一处堆积成山，巴纳比和虎彻在那里找到了一个少年——他戴着耳机，身体卡在废墟里——倒不如说他就像是从废墟中生长出来的，手里死死地捏着什么。  
“啊！我记得你！”虎彻拍了一下自己的脑袋，“和我们坐了一辆公交车的对吧？是你吧？坐在……车门后面！”  
少年盯着巴纳比看了一会儿，用有些发抖的声音说：“被……被你找到了。”  
巴纳比冷冷地回答：“你躲在哪里我们都会找到你的。”  
“这不公平，”少年手指哆嗦着拽掉了把耳朵整个盖住的耳机，“你们，是英雄吧，这不公平……”  
“没有什么公平不公平的，你搞出这么大一堆烂摊子，想没想过要怎么解决？由我们帮你解决，是不是也不公平呢？”  
“我不是故意的。”少年小声辩解着，“我不知道会这样……”他抬起头可怜兮兮地看向虎彻，“对不起……”  
“别装可怜！”巴纳比揪住了少年的领子，虎彻拉住他的手：“别激动，巴尼。先把他拉出来吧。”  
“说不定他还会伤害到别人的，虎彻先生。”  
“不会的，”虎彻已经开始试着敲打卡住少年的废墟，“我知道他不会的。”  
巴纳比万般不情愿地帮着虎彻将少年从废墟里拖了出来，虎彻细心地拍掉覆盖在少年身上的灰影——就和先前缠住巴纳比的东西一样，丝丝缕缕地撕扯下来，落到地上就化成灰消失了。虎彻惊讶地看了好久，直到将少年身上的灰影都清除干净，他拍了拍自己的手：“你是NEXT吧？”  
“我……”  
“能搞成这样除了NEXT还会是什么呀？”虎彻拍了拍巴纳比的背，“没关系，我们都是NEXT。”  
少年胆怯地看了眼巴纳比，点了点头。  
虎彻露出高兴的神情：“哦！那么你的能力是什么呢？”  
“是……读心术。”  
“咦？！”虎彻惊恐地捂住自己心口。  
“不是所有人的心声都能读到的……”少年摊开一直握紧的手，手心里是一个小巧的骰子挂件，“像赌博一样，骰子标定的人，我就会听见他的心声。”他抬起头，视线所指的方向正是巴纳比，“在公交车上，我听见了……你的心声。”  
巴纳比阴沉着脸哼了一声：“真没教养。”  
“对不起，我还无法很好地控制……”少年羞愧地嗫嚅，“这些总是突然就发生，我玩着骰子，不同的人成为骰子的不同面，骰子停下来后，一个声音就钻进了我的脑袋。”  
“这些是……最近才发生的？”  
“嗯，一开始我以为是有人在说话，后来才知道大家都听不到……我并不想听到那些的，我发誓我不是故意想听到的，但他们都不相信我，要把我送走……”  
少年的眼睛里浮起的泪水迅速流了下来，虎彻手忙脚乱地帮他擦掉。  
“我明白，我们都懂，是吧，巴尼？”虎彻回头向巴纳比示意，巴纳比站在他背后一声不吭，在虎彻扯了他的衣服后他终于开口：“那该怎么解释现在的这个情况？这个奇怪的空间，不是读心术吧？”  
“这是……第一次。”少年双手捏紧了拳头缩在胸前，“我听见你说不希望今天结束……和我想的一模一样。如果今天不结束就好了……我就不会被送走了，还可以留在这里……然后就，就成了这样了。”  
“哎呀……”虎彻挺直身体，手指搓着自己的胡子，“这是怎么回事呢……难道说突然爆发了第二种能力？没可能吧！”他笑着转向巴纳比，巴纳比认真地点头：“有这个可能啊，虎彻先生。你忘记杰克了吗？也许他受到刺激，第二种能力就突然出现了。”  
“啊……真的会有这种可能吗？”  
“用一个简单的方法就能验证。”巴纳比走到少年面前，弯下腰凝视着他的眼睛，“如果这个幻境是你造出来的，那你一定有办法解决它。帮我们恢复原样吧。”  
少年摇摇头，身体缩成了一团：“我不知道这是怎么来的……我不知道该怎么做……”  
巴纳比按住了他的肩膀：“你可以的。集中你的注意力，把那个念头赶走。今天总是会结束的。”  
*  
建筑物上的大片玻璃窗反射着夕阳夺目又温暖的光芒，照在巴纳比的眼睛上。他抬起手眯起了眼睛，偏转自己的头让自己躲过反射阳光，花了一会儿时间让眼睛适应正常的光线，等他再次睁大眼睛，看见平稳行驶的公交车，和车内惊魂未定的乘客们。  
他转过头来，看到虎彻就站在他的边上，背靠着车尾的窗户，冲着他举起两个手指，摆出一个虽然疲累但依然诚意满满的笑容：“哟，小兔子。我们回来啦。”  
巴纳比再次扫视整个车厢，司机紧急将车在路边停下，所有乘客们都在对刚才的事件议论纷纷，带着小女孩的老妇人第一个走到巴纳比和虎彻面前：“谢谢你们，太感谢了。”  
虎彻不好意思地笑了起来，更多的乘客聚集了过来，虎彻突然想起了什么，他慢慢挤开人群，朝着车门后的位置走去。  
高中生模样的少年手里依然紧紧攥着他的骰子挂件，耳机倒是已经从耳朵上拿开，挂在了脖子上，他的一只手握着座椅的靠背，虎彻走到他身边，把他的手小心从椅背上掰开。  
少年抬头看着他，对他说：“对不起。”  
虎彻从口袋里掏出了手机：“你相信我吗？我找人把你送回去好吗？新年，还是和家人一起过比较好呀。”他开始翻找手机里的号码，巴纳比拉住他的手：“你要打给谁？暴露了行踪我们就走不掉了。”  
“我打给本先生啦。”虎彻找到了本的号码，按下拨号后将耳机放在了耳边，“他一定会帮我的。”  
虎彻和巴纳比带着少年下了公交车在路边等候，过了十来分钟，本开着他的出租车赶了过来，下车时擦着头上的汗：“虎彻，你又给我出难题。”  
“对不起啦！这孩子就拜托你了。”虎彻一个劲儿地向本赔不是，再三叮嘱他要保守秘密，最后把少年送上了本的出租车。  
离开前，虎彻问车里的少年：“你叫什么名字？”  
“亚斯科瓦。”  
“哦，那么亚斯科瓦，有机会再见！你的能力是巨大的财富哦！”虎彻朝着渐渐远去的车挥手，等到本的车消失于庞大的车辆洪流之中后，他无奈地叹了口气，“哎……不知道还赶不赶得上回去的火车……”  
巴纳比拍了拍虎彻的肩膀：“虎彻先生，从我们坐上公交车到现在……只过了三十分钟。”  
“啊？什么？就三十分钟吗？”虎彻抬起手腕看着手表确认时间，“真的只有三十分钟！那刚才在幻境里的时间，是假的？”他松了口气，“那么用不出能力就不奇怪了……哎呀，太好了。”  
虎彻扶正了自己的帽子：“离火车站不远了，我们跑过去吧？巴尼。”  
“好。”  
没等巴纳比回答，虎彻已经跑了起来。巴纳比笑了笑，跟在他身后朝着火车站跑去。


	6. Chapter 6

虎彻把火车票塞到了巴纳比的手里：“给你的。”  
没说一句多余的话，塞完票子他就转身朝着站台走去，好像这样的事情已经发生过很多很多次一样。  
巴纳比捏着火车票紧紧跟在虎彻身后走到站台登上火车，找到座位后坐下，手放在膝盖上眼睛看着正前方——直到他感觉到肩膀上一沉,虎彻靠在他肩膀上闭上了眼睛。  
“借我靠一下啊巴尼……大叔有点累了……”  
这很平常，过去共同战斗的日子里，虎彻也做过类似的事，有时像是恶作剧一样，夸张地抱怨年龄不饶人，故意靠在巴纳比的身上。巴纳比一点都不讨厌这样，相反还很高兴虎彻这么做，即便他并不只会对自己这样夸张地抱怨。  
但没有一次，虎彻的表情像现在这样彻底的放松——没有一丝恶作剧的意思在里面。  
他真的累了。巴纳比悄悄握住虎彻垂在他身边的手，每一根手指都很松弛地任由他捏住摆弄。他能摸到虎彻手心手背的伤和茧，那都是他多年来使用拳头换来的礼物，留在手上，成为英雄生涯为他刻下的永久的记号。  
现在他不再需要做一个英雄了。  
他的能力在……衰退。  
巴纳比从未想过自己的能力如果有一天衰退了会怎么样。与其说他觉得这样的一天不会到来，不如说他根本就没考虑过这种可能性。花了好多年，终于习惯了NEXT的能力，让这种能力成为自己的一部分，溶于自己的骨血和灵魂里……有一天这能力却要离自己而去。那该怎么面对？  
几乎就像看见自己的生命力在一点一点地流逝。  
能力彻底衰退光后，就重新成为了一个普通人——刚获得能力还无法随心所欲操纵的时候，“变回普通人”是最大的理想，但当能力已经成为自己赖以生存的力量时，亲眼看着自己的能力渐渐消失，而自己也没有任何办法可以阻止这些……还能成为一个普通人吗？  
这太远了，但现在却又近在眼前，近在身边，就在巴纳比的肩膀上。这种虚无得连想都没想过的事情就真真切切地发生在虎彻的身上，他现在居然还能泰然地打着瞌睡……他不害怕吗？这难道不令人感到害怕吗？  
也许他还是害怕的吧……不然不会选择离开。  
巴纳比轻轻握紧虎彻的手，就像生怕他跑掉一样。  
*  
虎彻把手指竖在自己的嘴唇前面向巴纳比示意，然后蹑手蹑脚地走到自己家门口，手按在门把上，缓慢地拧动钥匙。  
就在他快要大功告成的时刻，门被人突然打开，虎彻惊得抽了一口气，门后站着怒气冲冲的小枫：“爸爸！真是的这么晚才——”她话说了一半就停下了，目瞪口呆地看着虎彻身后站着的巴纳比——巴纳比歪过头笑着向她打招呼：“晚上好，打扰了。”  
小枫做梦也不会想到虎彻会把巴纳比带回来一起过新年，她迅速将自己老爸回来太晚的事情抛到脑后，用闪闪发光的眼神一直追着巴纳比跑。事实上，虎彻家里的每一个人——他的母亲，他的哥哥，都很喜欢他的这位礼貌的搭档。  
被小枫冷落的虎彻相当郁闷，他灰溜溜站起身打算去洗个澡，刚走了两步又走了回来：“小枫！跟爸爸一起去洗澡吧！”  
“才、不、要，我早就洗过了。”小枫斩钉截铁地拒绝，“爸爸你这个色老头。”  
虎彻露出一副自尊心受到严重伤害的神情，甚至极其夸张地捂住了心口倒退几步，他吸了吸鼻子丧气地说：“唉女儿大了就开始嫌弃老爸……”边说边摇头，打算走去浴室前又转了回来，“巴尼……”  
“也不许和巴纳比一起洗澡！”小枫大声对虎彻喊，比刚才虎彻邀请她洗澡显得更加气鼓鼓。  
“……我没有打算和巴尼一起洗澡啊。”  
“说起来爸爸也真是的，为什么一直把巴纳比的名字叫成巴尼呢？”小枫挡在了巴纳比面前，看架势完全是在捍卫自己的偶像。  
“那个，你不觉得巴尼的头盔上面像一对兔子耳朵吗？”虎彻把两只手的食指和中指都在自己的脑袋上竖起，伴随着尴尬的笑容弯了弯手指，“多可爱啊。”  
“没有啦！那是很帅气的头盔啦！爸爸一点都不尊重巴纳比！”  
巴纳比立刻站了起来：“没有的事，小枫，虎彻先生叫我巴尼是搭档间的亲密叫法，我完全不介意的。”  
“真的吗？巴纳比你不生气吗？”  
“不生气，怎么会生气呢，我和你爸爸的关系最好了。”巴纳比走到虎彻身边，伸手勾住虎彻的肩膀露出很有说服力的笑容，小枫犹豫了一会儿，终于还是点了点头。  
对此情此景感到无力的虎彻失落地朝浴室走去，巴纳比很快跟了上来：“虎彻先生。”  
“哦，巴尼，你来得正好，你先去洗澡吧！家里人应该都洗过了，刚才烧好的水现在比较热，我带你过去。”虎彻带着巴纳比走到浴室门口，打开门后房间里暖烘烘的水汽就一个劲儿地往外涌，虎彻拉着巴纳比把他往里推，“快点啦，不然就冷了！”  
在他抽手打算关门的瞬间，巴纳比反手把他拉进了浴室，顺手关上了门。  
在迷迷蒙蒙的水汽雾里，巴纳比的声音都跟着飘飘忽忽：“虎彻先生，一起洗澡吗？”  
“……诶？啊？啊？”  
“我想和你一起洗澡，有哪个词你没听明白吗？虎彻先生。”  
“都……都很明白……”虎彻的手腕被巴纳比紧紧拉住，他回想了一遍巴纳比说的话，确定自己有没有听错——开玩笑吗？  
虎彻扯了扯自己的手腕，巴纳比抓得实在太用力，他根本挣脱不开。虎彻不太自在地说：“那个……巴尼，我家的浴室……可能两个人有点挤。”  
“这里水汽太大了，虎彻先生。”巴纳比把蒙上了水汽的眼镜拿掉，微微眯起眼睛看着虎彻，“麻烦你帮我指一下路吧。”  
虎彻姿势别扭地牵着巴纳比走到浴缸边上，指着浴缸告诉他：“这是浴缸，当心别泡太久啊。”  
巴纳比用另一只手确认了浴缸边缘，然后就将一条腿迈了进去。  
“等等啊巴尼！你衣服不——”  
巴纳比手一使劲把虎彻也拉进了浴缸，失去重心的虎彻摔在他身上，溅起的水泼了两人满头满身。虎彻费很大劲才在浴缸里稳住身体，他把巴纳比从浴缸里也捞起来——因为看不清楚，巴纳比几乎要被浴缸淹没了，好不容易捞起来后他咳嗽个不停，唯独手仍然紧紧抓着虎彻。  
“都这样了就别抓那么紧了啊……”虎彻无奈地叹气，“衣服全都湿光了，你到底要干嘛……”  
“我以为你知道的。”巴纳比收起手腕把虎彻越拉越近，“你把我带回来，我想这再明白不过了。”  
虎彻愣了一下，还没等他说话巴纳比已经把他抱住，小声问他：“可以吻你吗？”  
“……说啥？”  
“之前你答应过的。”  
“我什么时候答应……我只是……”  
“你没拒绝。你说先把事情解决。现在事情已经解决了。”巴纳比的手搂得越来越紧，“我想吻你。”  
“唉……这是……”虎彻手抓着浴缸边缘努力维持着两人在浴缸里的平衡，脸几乎要贴到巴纳比的脸上，他困惑地摇头，“你为什么要对一个大叔……别开玩笑啊，巴尼。”  
“没有开玩笑。”  
真希望这只是一个玩笑。有一瞬间，虎彻的脑子里闪过这个念头。只是个玩笑，那么玩闹过后就该收场了，还有足够的余地，不会有丝毫的尴尬。  
如果真的只是个玩笑？  
如果真的只是个玩笑……那么心里的某个角落，又会觉得非常的不爽。  
虎彻撑着浴缸的手臂都在微微发抖。再迟钝，到了现在也该明白了，问题从来不会消失，只会像雪球一样，越滚越大，越来越紧迫地追在身后。  
还没做好准备——大概一辈子都没法做好准备，这种事情。  
“不是开玩笑，那又是什么？”虎彻试着往巴纳比身上靠过去，不知道是不是浴室里太热的关系，他有点呼吸困难，“你就那么喜欢大叔我吗？”  
巴纳比张着嘴一句话都说不出来，只是机械地呼吸着，脸很快红了起来。  
虎彻松开了一只手，移到巴纳比的后脑勺扶住他，把自己的嘴唇凑了过去：“你没戴眼镜找得到我的嘴吗？”  
他微微侧头吻住巴纳比的嘴唇，慢慢舔过嘴唇的轮廓，然后慢慢和他分开——感觉不坏，巴纳比的呼吸变得有些乱，感觉到虎彻往后退时他立刻收拢了抱住他的手臂，嘴唇追了过来要继续这个吻。  
他咬住虎彻的嘴唇，虎彻皱起眉头，很快巴纳比松开牙齿，舌头钻进虎彻的嘴里，他毫无顾忌地舔过虎彻的牙齿，舌尖在他口腔内壁翻卷，缠住他的舌头用力吸吮——不要命得有如生死搏杀。  
虎彻坚持了一会儿，试着去适应巴纳比的节奏，他把嘴张得更大些好容忍巴纳比的越来越深入，刚流出的唾液都被巴纳比吸干净，就连他的呼吸也快被夺光了——虎彻用力推开巴纳比，手指挡在他的嘴唇前面说：“等等，等等……不是这样的，巴尼。”  
巴纳比的舌头从虎彻的指间舔过，他浑身一个哆嗦，几乎滑到浴缸里。他把正在慢慢滑进浴缸的巴纳比拎起来靠在浴缸边缘，找到一个比较舒服的姿势趴在他的身上，然后手臂绕过巴纳比的脖子搂住了他：“别乱动啊。”  
虎彻低头吻住巴纳比，舌头顶住了巴纳比的舌头，推开他的唇瓣，缓慢而又轻柔地在他的齿列间游荡，然后舔弄他的口腔内壁敏感的粘膜。巴纳比抱紧了他的腰，虎彻按住他不安分上挺的身体，耐心地进行着这个吻——耐心到他都要佩服自己的耐心，结束时他感觉自己快要缺氧了。  
“要这样。”虎彻喘着气说。  
“再来一次好吗？”  
“你这么喜欢接吻啊……”  
“和虎彻先生多少次都不够。”巴纳比又靠了过来，嘴唇黏黏糊糊地贴在虎彻的嘴角，慢慢向下亲吻他的胡子、下巴，用力吸住他脖子上的皮肤，虎彻慌乱地抓住巴纳比的头发把他拉起来：“别……别吸这里啊，会被看到的。”  
“那衣服里面可以吗？虎彻先生，把衣服脱掉吧……都湿了。”  
巴纳比已经开始动手脱虎彻的衣服，湿透粘在身上的衣服又重又碍手碍脚，虎彻很配合地抬起手，由着巴纳比把他的衣服一件件地脱掉。等最后一件衣服也被丢在浴缸之外，巴纳比扶着他的肩膀靠到他的身上，又湿又热的吻落在他胸口，舌尖的挑逗让虎彻燥热不已。  
“巴尼，巴尼……等等，你……你也脱衣服。”  
虎彻感觉自己的手有些不受控制——自说自话地摸到了巴纳比的衣领，费力地解着他的外套，巴纳比很粗鲁地扯下了自己的衣服丢到一边，白皙得让人羡慕的皮肤刚一露出来，他就牢牢抱住虎彻，狠狠地吻他。  
嘴唇疼得快麻木了，巴纳比还是没法耐心下来，像是要把虎彻啃噬干净一样，他的手在虎彻的胸前画着圈，指尖捏住他的乳头来回玩弄，巴纳比微凉的皮肤贴在他身上，心脏的鼓动隔着皮肤也能感觉得真真切切，太快了，虎彻有些恍惚地想，这都是因为浴室太热了……热得他快要失去神志。  
巴纳比的舌头在虎彻的胸前画过一条湿漉漉的痕迹，在最后吸出一个红色的印子，巴纳比轻轻搓弄着自己弄出来的痕迹说：“我的。”  
他的手沿着虎彻的腰向下滑，轻而易举就解开了泡在水里的裤子，虎彻还没来得及做出反应，他的手就触到了虎彻的股间，巴纳比用手指隔着单薄的布料来回刮弄那一团突起，直到虎彻喘着气拉住他的手：“别……动。”  
“虎彻先生，你勃起了呀。”巴纳比微笑着随随便便把这句话说出口，虎彻没法反驳，巴纳比已经拉下他的内裤，握住他半勃起的阴茎撸动了两下，然后用手压住虎彻的背靠自己更近，“我也是。”  
虎彻感到另有一个火热而又坚硬的东西靠在自己的阴茎上，他惊吓地朝水里看，巴纳比拉开了自己的裤子，他将自己已经完全勃起的阴茎和虎彻的握在了一起，手指在上面来回撸动。  
这时候说话是困难的，虎彻不知道自己能不能把脑袋里已经够混乱的语句说出口，他扶着巴纳比的腰喊他：“巴尼，等……啊……我……还没……”巴纳比加重了手中的力道，虎彻小声叫着倒在巴纳比的肩膀上，他听见巴纳比也用喘息不停的声音对他说话：“虎彻先生，很……敏感啊……这里……”  
巴纳比的手指戳在虎彻的铃口，他忍不住张嘴咬住了巴纳比的肩膀，他感到巴纳比的身体一颤，但手里的动作并没有停下，很快又捏住了他的球囊和自己的靠在一起摩擦，虎彻一下子觉得手脚都没了力气，他瘫在巴纳比身上但不由自主地挺起了腰，用自己的阴茎撞到巴纳比的小腹，手撑在他的腹部，试图支撑起自己的身体。  
巴纳比开始亲吻虎彻的耳根，这很有效，虎彻几乎是立刻放弃了挣扎，他搂紧巴纳比的脖子，闭上眼睛蠕动身体用阴茎去蹭巴纳比的手心，在巴纳比用指腹抚过他的龟头后，他瞬间绷紧了身体。  
“变得更硬了……虎彻先生。”巴纳比凑在虎彻耳边对他说话，虎彻晃了晃脑袋。  
“很久都没做了吧，虎彻先生。”  
“闭嘴……别说话了……”  
“你以往说的……还要多。”  
但不是这种话呀……虎彻模糊地思考着，要集中精神在现在发生的事情上并不容易，意识被浴室里的热汽蒸得松松散散，脑子里混沌一片，他压在巴纳比身上，用尽全部力气才控制住自己不随便乱动。  
他闭紧了眼睛什么都看不见，但这样下半身被巴纳比握住的地方感觉变得更加敏锐，巴纳比的手指急躁地挤压着两人的阴茎，嘴唇落在虎彻身上，最后还是咬住了他的嘴唇，吻绵绵不绝，巴纳比小声叫着虎彻的名字，声音听起来模糊不清。  
“虎彻先生……虎彻先生……”  
“啊……你、别叫我名字啦……”  
“那叫你什么呢？”巴纳比的手指在虎彻的腹股沟里来回抚弄，虎彻忍不住收紧双腿夹住了他的腰。  
“什么都别叫……啊……”  
巴纳比依在虎彻的颈窝，呼出的气息几乎将他的耳朵融化：“虎彻先生，你舒服吗？”  
虎彻仰起头，不知道是因为巴纳比的动作，还是仅仅因为和他紧紧贴在一起的人是巴纳比这件事，让他体温高得不正常。  
他将自己的身体后退了一点，一只手按住巴纳比的胸口，巴纳比有着穿上外套后看不出的好身材，胸口饱满又光滑。虎彻手指稍稍用力，巴纳比微微蹙起眉头，眯起眼睛往后靠在浴缸的边缘，手里撸动的动作也越来越快。  
“虎彻先生，很……舒服……”  
巴纳比突然咬紧了牙关，浑身肌肉都绷紧了，他把脸埋在虎彻胸口，忍耐着自己的叫声，几秒钟后他抬起头又吻住虎彻，握着两人下身的手猛地收拢，虎彻瞬间大脑一片空白。  
“巴尼……别……啊！”  
等他回过神来，巴纳比已经把手从水里拿了出来，仍然有一些粘稠的液体留在指缝间，他把手举到面前，伸出舌头慢慢舔过——虎彻从没见过那么色情的场景。  
虎彻缓慢地抬起双手捂住自己的脸：“呜……”  
“怎么了虎彻先生？”就连巴纳比的声音听起来都色情得让虎彻受不了，他从指缝里偷偷瞄了巴纳比几眼，巴纳比把他的手轻轻拉下来。  
“太、太糟糕了……弄你一手……”  
巴纳比的双手环住虎彻的身体：“没关系的虎彻先生，很浓郁呢。”  
“……那里面还有你自己的吧！”  
“所以尝起来感觉更好……”巴纳比对虎彻耳语，“还想和虎彻先生做更糟糕的事情。”  
因为刚才的动作太激烈，有水溅到了虎彻的脸上。他听见那些水滴从他的发尖滴落的声音，徒然地眨了眨眼。  
“……什么啊？”


	7. Chapter 7

“还想和虎彻先生做更糟糕的事情。”  
巴纳比抱着虎彻吻他，虎彻迷迷糊糊地回应着，几乎要沿着浴缸滑下去。他推开巴纳比，用湿漉漉的手抓着浴缸边缘：“别，别弄了巴尼，这里好滑。”  
虎彻喘了口气，然后从浴缸里站了起来——他能感觉到巴纳比的视线牢牢黏在他的身上，虎彻立刻跳出了浴缸，走到角落后他才脱掉已经彻底湿透粘在身上沉重无比的裤子。  
虎彻用边上的小木盆洗了个囫囵澡，用热水把自己从头浇到底，边冲水边对巴纳比说：“别忘了洗澡啊。”  
坐在浴缸里忘了洗澡也实在太傻了。虎彻没听见背后有一点动静，他心虚地没敢回头，匆匆洗完后拿了块浴巾包住下半身，对巴纳比说了句“我先出去了”就跑了出去。  
明明在自己家里，虎彻却好像做贼一样，探头探脑地确认家里人已经都去休息了，这才蹑手蹑脚进了自己的房间。他关上门就开始发呆，直到感觉到了冷，这才匆忙翻找自己的睡衣穿上，然后把睡觉要用的被褥拿了出来铺好——还包括巴纳比要睡的那一份。  
虎彻摸了摸自己的嘴唇，已经被巴纳比吻到肿起来了，他皱着眉头舔了舔，有些地方甚至被巴纳比咬破了。  
更糟糕的事情……总感觉再想下去就会掉进巴纳比的陷阱里。光是回忆刚才他的动作，他的手指和他的声音，虎彻就觉得身体可笑地热了起来，他自嘲地笑了笑，翻出了另一套睡衣。  
巴纳比今天已经说了足够多的肉麻的话了——他不是开玩笑的。  
虎彻拿着睡衣走到浴室门口，轻轻敲了几下门：“巴尼？我可以进来吗？”  
门后没有回应。虎彻又敲了几下，仍然没有听到巴纳比的声音，他急忙打开门，看到巴纳比以和他出去时一模一样的姿势坐在浴缸里一动不动。  
“巴尼？”  
虎彻拿着睡衣走到浴缸边上，蹲下来看巴纳比时，他歪着头望着虎彻，脸上湿漉漉的。  
“诶？哭了？怎么回事……”虎彻手忙脚乱地帮巴纳比擦脸上的水迹，巴纳比摇了摇头：“不是的，没有。”  
虎彻用手指沾了一点巴纳比脸上的水迹后把手指伸进嘴里：“是咸的，明明就哭了嘛。”  
“真的没有。”巴纳比把脸泡进水里又抬起头，“是浴盐吧。”  
“我家没有浴盐啊……”  
“那大概是汗水。”  
“巴尼！”虎彻抬手用力揉起巴纳比的头发，巴纳比要逃开也被他按住，拇指探进发丝中间碎碎揉过：“你在想什么……巴尼。”  
巴纳比盯着水面，发丝间的水滴被虎彻摇晃得纷纷落到浴缸里，激起水花打散了他自己的倒影。他小声说道：“觉得厌恶吗？”  
虎彻愣了一下，松开按住巴纳比的手，干脆坐在了浴缸边的地上，下巴搭在了浴缸边缘，手无意识地伸到自己头上：“这个……”  
巴纳比拉住虎彻的手，对他摇头：“虎彻先生，你每次要编一些拙劣的谎言时都会挠头。”  
“……这样吗。”虎彻尴尬地笑着放下了手，低头想了一会儿，郑重其事地抬头，“一点儿也不。”  
巴纳比紧张地盯着他——因为视力的关系，他凑近到虎彻面前很近的位置，目不转睛地盯着虎彻的脸看。  
虎彻坚持了十多秒，然后他垂下眉毛不好意思地擦着额头上的汗水：“哎呀……你不知道盯着你的睫毛说刚才的话我得拿出多少勇气来哦。”  
“真的吗？不是同情心作祟？”  
“喂喂想什么呢小兔子？我的同情心有那么廉价吗？”  
“比你想象的更廉价。”  
虎彻绝望地垂下头：“这样吗？原来这么掉价啊……”他用一只手捂住脸夸张地叹了口气，良久的沉默后，虎彻闷闷的声音从手掌底下传了出来，“刚才那个绝对不是同情心啊。大叔我可是……拿出百倍勇气才说出来的。要是开玩笑我可绝不原谅你啊！”  
虎彻的手被巴纳比拉了下来。他靠得更近了——睫毛长得简直触目惊心，他搂住虎彻的脖子歪着头靠了过来，虎彻的身体僵了一下：“又、又来了？”  
巴纳比蜻蜓点水般地吻了虎彻的嘴唇：“多少次都不够……”  
虎彻推开巴纳比：“别再弄湿衣服了……哇！浴缸里的水都凉了！再泡下去要生病的，快点起来。”  
巴纳比点头“嗯”了一声，在浴缸里站了起来，裤子挂在胯上。他脱掉了湿透的裤子——虎彻站起来给他找了浴巾，巴纳比擦干了全身后穿上虎彻带来的睡衣，戴上眼镜后站在虎彻边上，沉默地看着他。  
虎彻扯了扯巴纳比的袖子：“有点小……”  
“因为我比虎彻先生要高。”  
“想不到你的手臂还挺粗——”  
虎彻的话没有说完就被巴纳比压在了浴室的墙上，巴纳比的吻来势汹汹，他捏住虎彻的下巴，舌头强硬地闯进他的嘴里，另一只手抓住了虎彻的腰，甚至就连膝盖都挤进了虎彻的两腿之间，将他牢牢按在墙上没法动弹。  
虎彻被吻得头昏脑胀——有那么一会儿他被顶得几乎没法呼吸，拼命仰起头才让自己能吸到空气，他艰难地呼吸着，分不出多少注意力来对付巴纳比的这个吻。身体被死死压制的感觉并不好受，他难以反抗，巴纳比的膝盖慢慢挤了上去，大腿蹭到了虎彻的两腿之间——好久没有被这样吻了，不对，虎彻并没有经历过这般不要命的吻——他疲于应付巴纳比的舌头，直到他终于想起自己的手没有被压制——他将双手搭在巴纳比的肩上用力推他，嘴里断断续续地对他说：“巴尼，巴尼……等等，等一下……唔！”  
他终于推开了巴纳比，巴纳比小声嘟囔着：“你说过不厌恶的。”  
“这，这里，”虎彻用自己的脚趾支撑着自己的身体，“这里太……太滑了。”  
“换个地方就可以吗？”巴纳比贴住虎彻的身体，气息有点不稳。他轻轻蹭了几下，虎彻实在难以忽视他身上渐渐硬起来的部分。  
这可不太妙啊。虎彻用力呼吸，试着让自己的头脑清醒起来。巴纳比克制着自己的情绪，抱着虎彻的身体并没有做出更进一步的举动。  
“别开大叔的玩笑——”  
“我开不好玩笑，你比谁都更清楚。”  
他开不来玩笑，是的，虎彻比谁都更清楚。一再地确认到底是为了什么呢……虎彻一阵头疼。  
“虎彻先生，不喜欢这样是吗？”巴纳比捏紧了手指——他捏着虎彻的手臂，疼痛让虎彻清醒。  
虎彻摇着头笑了笑，用巴纳比刚好能听见的音量对他说：“比你想的还……”虎彻把头低得不能再低，“所以你，不要开大叔的玩笑啊。”  
巴纳比过了一会儿才弄明白虎彻的意思。他几乎是欣喜若狂地紧紧拥住虎彻，吻落在他的身上，当虎彻回吻他的时候他几乎要把虎彻抱进自己的身体里。  
“别在这里。”虎彻含糊地说着，巴纳比立刻松开他：“好的，虎彻先生。”  
虎彻抹了抹自己的脸，打开浴室房门，在门口张望了一会儿，迈出了第一步——巴纳比拉着他的手在背后紧紧跟着。虎彻这辈子都没试过在自己家里如此狼狈地逃跑，他几乎找不到身体的重心，在终于进了自己的房间后，巴纳比马上将他压在了被褥上。  
松松垮垮的睡衣没几下就被扯掉了，虎彻惊骇地喊：“巴尼，你，你没穿内裤吗？！”  
“刚才你没看到吗？湿掉了所以我都脱干净了。”  
巴纳比的手溜到了虎彻的大腿上，逆着裤腿伸进他的内裤，握住虎彻的阴茎轻轻揉弄。虎彻吸了口气，扭过头去屏住了呼吸，巴纳比舔着他的嘴角：“虎彻先生，很难受吗？”  
虎彻摇了摇头，巴纳比抓住虎彻放在身侧不知该干什么好的手拉到自己下身：“那你也帮我一下……”  
“呜哇……”虎彻哆嗦着手指捏住了巴纳比的阴茎，握住别人的经历可不多见，虎彻手指僵直着，直到巴纳比用力顶了顶腰，又硬又热的阴茎戳在虎彻的手心。  
“小兔子，你好……精神啊。”  
巴纳比加快了手里的动作，虎彻舒服得闭上了眼睛，巴纳比不停吻他，在吻他的间隙里叫他的名字。  
虎彻能感觉到自己的欲望被一点点挑了起来，巴纳比的声音就像催化剂一样。他不由自主地摇动身体，巴纳比的一只手伸进了他的嘴里，卷起他的舌头撩拨他的兴致，在虎彻条件反射地舔起他的手指时又抽了回去。  
巴纳比的嘴唇落在了虎彻胸前，怎么都吻不够，在虎彻的胸口留下了明显的痕迹。沾满虎彻唾液的手游到了虎彻的腰上，抚过他紧实的腰臀肌肉，挑开他的内裤，指尖探进臀缝，摸到了他的尾椎上。  
虎彻几乎是立刻就猛地抗拒了一下，但身体被巴纳比压得牢牢的，根本无处可逃。巴纳比的手指绕着他的尾椎打着圈，奇异的感觉混合着难耐——难以忍受这样的触碰，时起时落，若即若离，渐渐向下滑去。  
虎彻绷紧了身体，用膝盖顶住巴纳比的肚子，喘息了没几下，巴纳比的食指已经挤开括约肌探进虎彻身体里，突如其来的闯入者带来了鲜明的不适，虎彻弓起身体：“喂喂，当真啊……”  
巴纳比的手指弯曲起来，指节顶在虎彻的肠壁上，虎彻几乎是立刻收缩起下身，巴纳比笑着捏紧了他的阴茎：“虎彻先生，吸得好紧啊。”  
巴纳比拉开虎彻的双腿，下半身紧紧和他的身体贴在一起，两只手的动作都没停，不时地亲吻虎彻。虎彻不敢直视巴纳比的眼睛——这姿势让他感觉有些难堪，更糟糕的是盖过这种难堪的感觉——巴纳比的手指灵活得像长了眼睛，钻进他身体深处，碰触到他难以想象的地方，更要命的是这感觉很好，虎彻几乎克制不住要叫出声来。  
“呜……啊……巴尼……”虎彻抱住巴纳比的背把自己的脸压在他肩膀上，努力挤出一个笑容，“你，你很在行么？”  
巴纳比的动作停了一下，他低下头小声说：“我……我认真学了一下。”  
“什么？你学了什么？”虎彻睁大了眼睛，巴纳比的手指在他的前列腺上刮过，虎彻顿时噤声，死死咬住了牙，巴纳比的手指持续不断地顶弄着他，虎彻终于无法忍耐，双腿紧紧夹住了巴纳比的腰，“啊！巴尼……别再弄……啦……”  
巴纳比压住虎彻的身体，手指用力挤压虎彻的阴茎，虎彻全身颤抖着，铃口渗出很多透明的体液，巴纳比用手聚拢后抹在虎彻的腹股沟上，边抹边对虎彻说：“湿得好厉害啊，虎彻先生，这里也还是……紧紧吸着我的手指。”  
虎彻抬起手捂着自己的脸，几乎是哀嚎着问：“这些话你都是哪儿学来的……”  
“不喜欢吗？虎彻先生。”巴纳比的语气听起来有些挫败，他俯身吮吻虎彻的嘴唇，舌尖小心翼翼地伸进他的嘴里，虎彻无力地回吻了他，搂住巴纳比的脖子说：“你都看的什么学的，别看那种东西啊……”  
巴纳比歪着头亲吻虎彻的耳垂，含在嘴里合拢牙齿轻轻啃咬着，小到就快听不见的声音直接传进了虎彻的耳朵里：“我……我没什么把握。”  
“……你蓄谋已久了吧？”  
巴纳比一动不动的抱着虎彻，既没有承认也没有否认，虎彻艰难地叹了口气：“不要说那种糟糕的台词啦。想做什么就……快点做嘛。大叔我可是会累——”  
巴纳比手里的动作让虎彻把后半句吞了回去——他急促地呼吸着，把手指从虎彻身体里拔了出来，扶着虎彻的腰问他：“虎彻先生，你……你有安全套吗？”  
巴纳比的神情急切得好像一秒都不能等了，虎彻咽了口口水：“我……我不常回这个家，这里没有……”他看见巴纳比的手动了动——他微微抬起头，看见巴纳比一手抬起他的一条腿将他的下身完全拉开，另一手扶着自己已经胀大的阴茎，那个灼热的玩意儿的顶端已经抵在了他身后被扩张了好一会儿的入口上，巴纳比一脸歉意地看着虎彻：“对不起，虎彻先生，我实在……”  
他挺动自己的腰身将龟头压进虎彻的身体里，虎彻难受得就快没法呼吸，但随后那个比手指巨大得多的阴茎毫不留情地继续顶了进去，虎彻觉得自己的身体快要被撑开了。  
“巴尼！等一下……不行了……”  
巴纳比的神色看起来很辛苦，他压低身体伏在虎彻身上，压住他的一条腿高高抬起，下身仍然在努力进入虎彻的身体。虎彻的身体骤然收紧，巴纳比发出痛苦的呻吟，试着用一只手捏住了虎彻的球囊，缓慢地揉弄着，直到虎彻不再那么紧张。  
“虎彻先生你……放松一点……”  
巴纳比的手指滑过虎彻的腹股沟，刚刚涂在这里的体液沾在他的指尖，他用湿滑的手指揉着虎彻的尾椎，将虎彻又渗出来的体液抹在自己的阴茎上，在虎彻略有放松的时候轻轻挺腰往他的身体里插进去。  
那玩意儿的尺寸让虎彻惊慌，他看不见只能靠感觉去判断，插入的过程似乎无休无止，巴纳比沉重的呼吸压在虎彻的胸口，他本能地想逃开，但被牢牢压住的手和被高高举起的腿让他没法移动——当他意识到自己正大张着腿接受着巴纳比的侵入时，全身骤然间热了起来，虎彻甚至错觉自己的能力是不是发动了——他觉得所有的感觉变得前所未有的敏锐起来，巴纳比的每一个动作都像放大了一百倍一样深深刺激着他。  
虎彻抬起手臂压在自己的眼睛上，张着嘴大口呼吸着，没多久手就被巴纳比拉掉，他有些粗鲁地捏着虎彻的脸，低下头用力吻他，有些尖利的牙齿咬在虎彻的嘴唇上，刺痛断断续续地袭来。虎彻刚皱起眉头，巴纳比的身体就动了起来——终于全都插入的阴茎被他缓缓往外拔，在只剩龟头在虎彻体内时，他用手扶着微微改变了插入的方向，阴茎直直撞到了虎彻的前列腺上，虎彻控制不住地叫出了声。  
“啊！巴尼……巴纳比……”虎彻抱紧了巴纳比的背让他没法再动，他抬高了自己分开的双腿，缠在了巴纳比的腰上，借力抬起了自己的下身，这让巴纳比进得更深——他的阴茎整个蹭过虎彻的前列腺，虎彻几乎要失神了。  
“别这……啊……”虎彻咬紧牙齿也没法阻止自己的叫声，他哆嗦着把脸压在巴纳比的肩膀上，滚烫的呼吸灼烧着巴纳比的脖子，“别动……我……”  
巴纳比试着动了动被缠紧的腰身，喘息着问抱着他蹭来蹭去的虎彻：“虎彻先生，你……舒服吗？”  
“不、不知道啦……你别一直……碰……那里……”  
“哪里？”巴纳比抽动着自己的下半身，然后听到虎彻发出的哼叫声，似乎竭力忍着，但声音控制不住从他的喉咙里溢出来，巴纳比按住不停发抖的虎彻的身体说，“是这里吗？这里……很舒服吧？”  
虎彻将脸更紧地压在巴纳比肩头，巴纳比把他拉开，看到虎彻脸色通红，半睁着眼睛似乎连焦距都对不上。虎彻扭过头去把脸埋进被褥里，一手揪着被褥往自己脸上盖，另一手推着巴纳比的身体，嘴里断断续续地说着：“你这家伙……别太过分啊……”  
巴纳比用手指撩过虎彻被汗水濡湿的刘海，指尖插进他的头发里，俯身到虎彻耳边对他说：“我希望第一次就让虎彻先生舒服……是，很舒服吗？虎彻先生……”  
巴纳比扶着虎彻的大腿开始了缓缓的抽送，被压住的虎彻放弃了挣扎，摊开手臂躺在被褥上喘息不止，在巴纳比每一次深入到底时呻吟着收紧身体，不久后他还是抱紧了巴纳比，仰着脖子承受着巴纳比越来越快的节奏——他揪紧了巴纳比的头发，颇为费劲地开口：“巴尼，巴尼，太……太快了……大叔我有点……”  
“对不起……我控制不住……”巴纳比一边拉开虎彻的手压在被褥上一边小声道歉，但速度似乎并没有慢下来，虎彻夹紧腿根想要减慢巴纳比抽插的速度，他试着从这场让他逐渐沉迷的性爱中清醒起来，言不由衷地开着玩笑：“小兔子，你……你可别发动能力暴走啊，哈……”  
巴纳比的身体震了一下，他将自己更深地埋到虎彻体内，阴茎胀大将虎彻的肠道塞得严严实实，他抬起上半身，看着虎彻咬牙忍耐着但最终还是不由自主地发出舒服的呻吟，低下头亲吻虎彻无力合拢的嘴唇：“我太喜欢你……想到你几乎就要能力暴走……”  
虎彻被他吻得迷迷糊糊，听到他这么说过了一会儿才明白，他摇晃着头虚弱地抗议着：“不行啊巴尼……不能用能力啊……不然大叔要坏掉的……”  
“嗯，我不会的……”巴纳比伸手握住虎彻有些疲软的阴茎，很有耐心地搓弄着，吻从虎彻的嘴角向下，沿着他的脖子落到他的胸前，他听见虎彻的心脏热烈地跳动着，嘴唇在他的心口流连不止。  
受到巴纳比的照顾，虎彻又精神起来，前后的刺激让他变得更为敏感，他抬起腰身配合巴纳比的套弄，没过多久就抵抗不住他的手指的操弄而射了出来。虎彻气喘吁吁地松开手瘫软在被褥上，巴纳比放低了身体搂住了虎彻的腰：“虎彻先生，我……我要……”  
“要……什么？”  
巴纳比闭紧眼睛咬住了嘴唇，把虎彻的腰臀死死压在自己的下身，虎彻感觉到异样的热流涌进他身体——他有些慌乱地拍打巴纳比的背：“巴尼？巴尼？你……是不是……在我里面……啊？”  
巴纳比缓缓抬起头看着虎彻，过了会儿低下头，用自己的头顶轻轻蹭虎彻的耳朵：“嗯……我会帮你……弄干净的。”  
虎彻渐渐清醒过来，巴纳比的阴茎还在他身体里，他动了动腿，抬手拢住巴纳比的头发揉了几下：“那个……呃……唔……我说……哎，算了。”  
“你不喜欢是吗？”巴纳比的声音闷闷地传出来，虎彻勾住他的脖子吻他的脸颊：“我喜欢……巴尼。”


End file.
